Akatsuki's Blossom
by Black Kunai
Summary: Abandonment never did please Sakura. She'll show Team 7, that's for sure. As she races to help other friends, she wonders...is there a bigger force than us at work? HIATUS.
1. Kill Me

I'm dead.

Or at least I should be.

My name is Sakura Haruno and I was abandoned by my teammates. That's right.

My teammates.

I should be dead.

_**FlashBack**_

_I saw Naruto about to be run through with a katana while he was trying to fight off 4 ninja's at once._

_We were on an A ranked mission._

_Sasuke and Kakashi had their own problems._

_I was fighting no one and since I'm a medic my job is to save people._

_I ran and just as the ninja was bout to run his sword through I got in his way._

_I heard a yell and saw the ninjas leave-retreating. I blacked out._

_When I awoke I heard Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto talking._

"_We should leave her to die. She's useless anyway" I heard Sasuke say._

"…_You're right. She was never strong." Kakashi said. I was heartbroken. At least Naruto would stand up for me._

_--_

_Right?_

_--_

"…_.I'm sorry Sakura-chan…you just aren't strong enough." Naruto said that._

_How could he?_

_Then…._

_They left. Leaving me to die._

_I blacked out once more._

_**End Flashback.**_

--

And that's how it happened. I guess I really am weak.

I healed myself and got up from the ground. I remember when team 7 was told by the Hokage to say the first thing that came to our minds. She wanted to see how our minds worked.

"_I did it. I killed my brother" -Sasuke_

Figures he would say that. His mind worked like an avengers worked.

"_Believe it!"-Naruto_

That always was his catch phrase. His mind- determined.

"_Don't care"- Kakashi._

Kakashi always never did care. Only about Sasuke and how he could make him stronger.

_They all looked towards me._

"_Happiness….is something everyone deserves….but not everyone gets…"-me_

When I said that, I had sent a secret message to them. Saying that I wasn't happy. They either didn't hear or…

--

They heard and didn't care….

--

I was foolish to believe they actually thought I was strong. Once a fool, always a fool.

I walked to a tree. I leaned against it.

"What did I ever do!? What did I do to deserve this?!" I cried out to the heavens. If Kami-sama is up there, then he must have felt sorry for me.

It started to rain.

I felt 2 chakra signatures coming towards me. I recognized them.

Akatsuki.

I smiled bitterly. Maybe they would kill me.

Everything would be better then.

No more pain.

No more lies.

No more life.

Everyone would be better off without me. I hope they kill me. That is I hope…

_Itachi and Kisame…._

**Kill me.**

**--**

**--**

_Weak._

_Useless._

_**Annoying.**_

That's all I ever was. Those 3 words described me perfectly.

_--_

_--_

_--_

_--_

**Kill me.**

**_I don't deserve to live anyway…_**

Please Akatsuki.

_**Kill Me.**_


	2. So much for my happy ending, ne?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Only the plot of this story.

A/N: In some of my stories I will use my alias-Tora-Chan, in others, this. Also, I'll try to put parts of the same song I think will fit in the story. ex.: what's below. They are different parts of a song I thought would somewhat fit this chapter. Whatever song I'm listening to will affect the mood of the chapter.

* * *

_Sakura's thoughts_

Itachi's thoughts

**Inner Sakura**

* * *

**My Happy Ending**

_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

_--_

_It's nice to know that you were there_

_Thanks for acting like you cared_

_And making me feel like I was the only one_

_It's nice to know we had it all_

_Thanks for watching as I fall_

_And letting me know we were done_

* * *

"Hey! Itachi! Did you hear that?" asked Kisame. A yell was heard only a few second before. It was positively, pouring rain.

"Yes." said Itachi.

Yes, yes. I bet you're wondering how he's alive when Sasuke said he killed him. Tsk, tsk Sasuke! He didn't check to make sure Itachi was dead. All he saw was Itachi when he stopped breathing.

"Can we go see?" asked Kisame. "It sounded like a girl" he smirked.

"…fine." said Itachi. Truthfully he wanted to see who it was. The chakra pulse was familiar, yet he couldn't place where he felt it.

They soon arrived where Sakura was. When they looked at her, they were surprised by how she looked.

She was crumpled in a heap. Her hair was everywhere and her eyes were watery. She was crying. Sakura's nose was red too. She looked up from where she had fallen beneath the tree she was leaning against. Her eyes widened.

"Kill me!" she exclaimed. Itachi and Kisame were startled even though Itachi didn't show it.

"Kill me! Now! I don't deserve to live! I'm always weak! A failure, useless! I can never help anyone! My team abandoned me!" Sakura continued ranting.

" I was supposed to have a happy ending! With my family, friends, with people i love! But...instead they abandon me...where's the happy ending huh? Without that, im as good as dead...so..."

"...Just…kill…me…" the last part was whispered as Sakura fell over in a faint. Kisame went over to her.

"She has a fever!" he said. "Should we bring her to the Akatsuki? To see what leader will do?" he asked. Itachi glared at him.

"No." he said. He recognized who she was now. Sakura Haruno. Medic-nin, and a teammate to his little brother. She might be lying and her team could be hiding.

"Come on! I know what you're thinking. You could just check her mind to see if she's lying?" Kisame explained carefully. "That way we know for sure."

Itachi thought it over. It was true. He could use the Mangekyo Sharingan to look inside her mind.

"…alright. If I find a trace of evidence that she is actually working for Konoha then…you can kill her." he said. Kisame grinned.

"Alright! Now girl you better not be lying otherwise…I'll be lonely with this arrogant asshole for the rest of my Akatsuki days" he said to the girl…who was still in a faint. Itachi sighed. 'I will never be rid of idiots will I ?' he asked himself.

He went up to Sakura. He used the Mangekyo Sharingan. What he saw startled him.

**Sakura's Mind/Dream/Memory**

"_NO! Don't leave me!" …I'm crying…that's a sign of weakness…._

"…_You're weak….we have to leave you here to make sure our shinobi stay strong…" …how could you?_

"_Sorry Sakura-chan….we can still be friends right?" Naruto….I thought you believed I was strong…_

"_Heh…Sakura, I'm sorry. But all the same you were my worst student." Kakashi-sensei…_

"_Bye…" Sasuke. I loved you!_

"_We have to leave you here Sakura. You would never have made it…" I would have!_

"_By the way…you're weak….Ino is stronger than you…." Pig…is stronger than me?_

_They left. I saw them leave me. Leaving me to die….I'm __**useless**__…__**weak**__…__**pathetic**__…_

_--_

_--_

_"Those who break the rules and codes of the ninja world are scum... yes that's true. However... those who don't take care of their friends....are worse than scum." _

_--_

_Kakashi-sensei…if that's true…then why?_

_--_

_Why? Am I that weak? Am I that useless? Am I that pathetic? Am I that…horrible?_

_--_

_I WILL get strong…if I have to…I WILL get revenge on you…only…if necessary…_

_--_

_Heh...so much for my happy ending, ne?_

**End**

Itachi stumbled back. The power of the emotions were…strong. He felt as if he were the one feeling them. Kisame caught him.

"So…?" he asked. Itachi looked at him.

"…yes….we may bring her to the Akatsuki to help her get strong…she may hate us…but she wants to get strong, "he said. "She…changed her mind. She wants to be strong and if possible…wants to get revenge on those who hurt her."

Kisame looked at him. "Wow…she's…wow…." he smirked. "Will you train her?"

"If Leader says then maybe we can ALL train her." Itachi replied. '…we will help you blossom….

To become….

**strong**…'

* * *

A/N: I might be updating this story faster. Also the chapters will be shorter but the way I think of it is that there will be more chapters. So far its all emo, and gloomy. Hopefully it turns happy in the next 2 chapters. There will probably be a chapter from Konoha's POV too. Also which one? ItaSaku, DeiSaku (OMG I think this is such a cuuttteee pairing!!! Maybe…pick DeiSaku? In no way am I **PRESSURE**-ing you.),or PeinSaku. There will NOT be SasuSaku. Please tell me in a review or pm me! Thanks!


	3. I'm With You' Cherry Blossom

A/N: There will be a bit of ItaSaku fluff. Not to much though. Maybe a tad bit OOC for Itachi but Itachi shows more emotion than Sasuke so...yeah.

* * *

Cause nothing's going right

And everything's a mess

And no one likes to be

alone

--

It's a damn cold night

Trying to figure out this life

Won't you take me by the hand

Take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are

But I

Im with you

Im with you

* * *

"Where…where am I?" asked Sakura as she woke up. She saw she was in a room. There were no windows and one door.

"You are with us cherry blossom." said a voice. Sakura looked around. She saw a man. He was wearing a cloak with red clouds on it. He had a bunch of piercing. She gaped.

"You-you're the leader! Of the Akatsuki!" she said. She clawed at her face. "Omigod I must be dreaming. Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi will…" she trailed off as her memories flooded back. "They…they left me didn't they?" she asked Pein. He nodded. "Oh…"

"*chuckle* don't worry. We will train you if you want us too…" he said. "Or…we could kill you…" he grinned evilly. Sakura stared.

"Well, I think that last option decided for me! I'll train with you…"she said. Pein smiled.

"Good. You will be trained with Itachi then-" Sakura cut him off.

"Woah! I thought Sasuke…" Sakura stared. "He didn't kill Itachi did he?" she asked.

"Nope." Pein popped the 'p'. "The foolish boy forgot to make SURE he was dead"

"Oh" Sakura said. "Well….I WANT TO START TRAINING!" she yelled. Pein stared. 'Note to self-NEVER piss her off!'

"Uh…ok?" he said. I'll bring you to Itachi." Pein started to walk towards the door. Sakura stared. "Well? Are you coming?" he asked without turning around. Sakura jumped.

"Coming!" she said, then hurried after him.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"NO!" yelled Itachi. He was starting to get annoyed with Sakura. He was trying to teach her his clans jutsu's.

Each of the Akatsuki members had to teach Sakura their style of fighting. That way she would know each of the elements. They still had to see which element she was. For example… (A/N: I have no idea what element they are. I'm just guessing by the way they work)

Kisame: Element-Water. Fighting Style- Using his sword

Itachi: Element-Fire. Fighting Style-Using his Sharingan.

Deidara: Element- Earth. Fighting Style- Using bombs

These are only a few. (A/N: That I could figure out)

--

"It's Rat, Tiger, Dog, Ox, Rabbit, Tiger!! Okay!" Itachi said frustrated. Sakura was trying to get the signals right for Katon, Housenka no Jutsu **(1). **She kept messing up.

"Its hard!" she cried out.

"No its not!" Itachi yelled back. "Can't you do anything right?!" he yelled again. Sakura's eyes began to tear up. Itachi stared.

"Oh no…please don't cry Sakura…"he said quietly. Sakura didn't hear him. She ran from the training field crying. Itachi grabbed his hair.

"Why must bad things always happen to me?" he asked himself before running after Sakura.

**OXOXOXOXOXO**

"sob…sob….I am WEAK! Can't I ever get strong, Kami-sama!?" Sakura yelled as she plopped herself on the ground a few miles away from the hideout. She sighed. "I'm alone. Nobody is ever going to look for me. Not even the Akatsuki. That's how worthless I am." Sakura growled. "DAMMIT! WHY CANT I BE STRONG!"

"…you're strong…in way. We…just have to practice more…." said a voice. Sakura whipped around.

"What do you want Itachi?" she hissed. "I don't want you here right now." Itachi looked at her then sat down.

"I know that. But you seem to be beating yourself up." he stated. "that's not good."

"No shit Sherlock!" Sakura said. "Now…leave…"

"No. I told Leader-sama I would train you and that's what I'll do." he said. "we'll start anew, tomorrow."

Sakura hadn't noticed how dark it was. Sakura snorted.

"Ha! See the only reason you're training me is because he told you right?! That proves no-one likes me here. I'm alone." Sakura said quietly. "I'm always alone. Always watching my teammates back….me in the background…it was always 'Uchiha this' and 'Kyuubi that', nobody ever noticed me." Tears started dripping down her face slowly.

"…it's a damn cold night and I'm alone….trying to figure out what I'm to do in this life…" she said softly. "

Itachi sighed. He was not good with emotional women. " You're not alone…." he sighed again. Then he looked at the stars that started to appear. "…I'm with you…" he said softly.

Sakura looked at him. 'Who knew evil Uchiha could be so…caring?' she thought. **'So what!?**' yelled Inner Sakura**. 'That makes him all the more hotter!' **

"…alright…"agreed Sakura. Itachi stood up. Sakura hadn't moved but was staring at him.

"…what?" he asked irritably. Sakura smirked.

"Aren't you supposed to be a gentleman? Now help me up!" she ordered. Itachi sighed but did so anyway.

"…you know…chivalry is dead…" he stated as he started walking back to the HQ. Sakura stared at him. Did the great Uchiha just…make a joke or something?

"Hurry up!" his voice knocked her out of her dreaming.

"Now…tomorrow we will work on your stamina. You will exercise and we will see what your strong points are. I have heard you are good with genjutsu and I will help you with that with my Sharingan. You also have good chakra control and immense strength. We will also help you with your jutsu's although someone beside me will help you with that. And your taijutsu needs help too so…" his speech was ignored as Sakura started thinking about Konoha. And how Itachi spoke so much more than Sasuke but…

'Will we ever go back Inner?' she asked.

'**I don't know. But if we do…**

**--**

**--**

**They will regret ever taking us for granted! Shannaro!' **

* * *

**A/N: Well…this was short….oh well. I guess I'll have to work on that. So there was a tad bit of ItaSaku. Not much though. Anyone have any ideas for future chapters?**

**(1) Fire Element- Phoenix Flower Jutsu**

**At least im pretty sure…I'm not all that good with researching the hand signals and the Japanese names, and yadda yadda. Also...im a story machine! I've thought of 2 new stories. Yah for me! :D ^-^**


	4. I Will Be Whatever I want

A/N: I always forget to do this.

Thank you for the reviews guys!!!

**NejDei-ILY **

**kinara-chan **

**itachimeri1989 **

**Sesshylover49**

**Sam-AKA-SakuxSasuLover **

I appreciate them a lot! YOSH!!!!!

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN NARUTO T.T**

* * *

**I thought that I had everything  
****I didn't know what life could bring  
****But now I see, honestly  
Your the own thing that I got right  
****The only one I let inside  
****Now I can breathe, cause your here with me**

**-Avril Lavigne, I Will Be**

_

* * *

_

_1 Month Later._

"Faster! Come on! You can do better than this!" yelled Kisame. He was sword fighting with Sakura.

"I'm trying!" laughed Sakura. Now that she was officially part of the Akatsuki, she became friends with them.

_Clash_

_Clang_

"No your not! Your so bad at this!" he yelled back.

"Don't listen to him Sakura-chan! Your doing great, yeah!" shouted Deidara. He was watching from the sidelines. Soon, Sakura had Kisame pinned down with her katana 'Hayai Tenma '(Swift Demon)

"Ha!" she yelled. Kisame grumbled.

"Meh…" he spat.

"My turn! My turn! Yeah." Deidara yelled.

He jumped onto the training ground and ran towards Sakura, a kunai in his hand. Sakura also ran towards him with her katana. The weapons met with a clang and the two jumped back from each other.

"Fine." Sakura smirked. "But your going down! Just like the other day!"

"That's what you think, yeah!" he yelled. His hands were forming clay. Soon it was in the shape of a bird. He threw at Sakura. She was trying to form her own clay in the shape of a small tiger. At the same time she threw hers.

"Katsu! Yeah!" shouted Deidara.

"Saku!" yelled Sakura. Each had added their own amount of chakra; Deidara a lot, Sakura a drop.

_Boom! _

_BOOM!_

"Dammit! Why does yours always explode bigger than mine yeah!" asked Deidara, pouting. Sakura smiled.

"I don't know. " she yelled.

She noticed Deidara was just standing there pouting. She ran towards him with her katana.

"Kyaa!" she yelled.

Sakura jumped in the air and channeled chakra through her katana. When she went down she put her katana in front of her and it hit the ground. When the katana hit the ground, Sakura maneuvered the chakra from the katana into the ground with her still controlling it through her katana. (The chakra line is still connected to the sword)

When Deidara saw that happened, he thought she was trying to cause an earthquake. He jumped away.

"Ha Sakura-chan! Yeah! I dodged!" he yelled out to Sakura. Soon he was forming another bird. Then he threw the bomb towards Sakura.

"Katsu!" he yelled.

At the same time, with her katana still in the ground, Sakura let the chakra release from her hold on it but still kept a small amount of chakra line connected. It exploded the ground and when it did, Sakura hid behind it keeping her katana out. It was a shield against the bomb.

Boom!

The bomb exploded right on her katana. The thing is, it didn't make a big explosion. The chakra from the bomb immediately went to her katana. This happened because the chakra line expanded and went around the other chakra, causing it to have more chakra and work as a baloon filled with chakra. That also got rid of the chakra line. Sakura smiled as she got the chakra from her katana and brought it to her body using her chakra abilities to manipulate it into her body. (A/N: So, the chakra was pretty much sucked into her body. SHe did that using her expert chakra skills)

"Deidara! Did you forget that my katana also drains chakra and is made especially for controlling chakra through it?" she said to him. Deidara's face paled.

"No fair! You were almost at your limit with chakra now you have more, yeah? That means…" he trailed off and his face grew even more pale. Sakura nodded.

"How 'bout you have the rest of the Akatsuki help you before we finish this spar?" she asked as they paused. Deidara nodded.

"AKATSUKI! GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE NOW TO HELP DEIDARA FIGHT ME!" yelled Sakura as loud as she could. There were crashes from the HQ.

"Damn bitch! What the fuck is your fucking problem?" asked Hidan as he came out with the rest of the Akatsuki (minus Pein and Konan).

"I want you to help Deidara fight me." Sakura said. Kisame snickered.

"Couldn't fight the blossom by yourself?" he asked. Deidara pouted.

"She's gonna use the Seibutsugan." he said.

That's right folks. Sakura Tekai has a kekai genkai. The creature kekai genkai. Has been passed down in the Tekai family for years.

See, Sakura was adopted. That's why she looked nothing like her parents who both had brown hair and blue eyes.

When she was only 1 year old, she was found in a forest, wrapped in a pure white blanket. Her big, innocent green eyes had been staring at Sakuno and Kyo Haruno at the time. They couldn't refuse her, so they asked the Third to adopt her.

Sakura figured this out when she first activated her Seibutsugan. It allows her to speak to different creatures, see the past, the future, run so fast the Sharingan can't even see you, control the elements and have telekinesis. She also once had pets. They were dragons. Now, every time she needs help she calls for them and they appear.

Well, anyhow, she saw the past and yadda, yadda.

"The Seibutsugan? Dang girl! You really want to train that much more?" asked Kisame. She nodded.

"Yup!" she exclaimed. The Akatsuki looked at each other.

"Sure. Why not?" said Kakuzu.

"Seibutsugan!" yelled Sakura. Her eyes turned sky blue and had a scale like quality to them.

"Remember. No jutsus. Just techniques that don' require jutsu's. If you have a kekai genkai, you can use it. And remember. Partners." Sakura said. Then she launched herself at Deidara.

Deidara went forward with Sasori next to him. Deidara threw a bomb and Sasori let his puppets out. Sakura brought her hand up to her mouth and let a stream of ice out. The ice froze the bomb and it fell to the ground useless. Sasori ran forward and let his puppet attack Sakura with swords. Sakura blocked each one with her katana.

"Is that the best you can do?" laughed Sakura.

With her cloak swishing behind her, she jumped up and stuck both of her hands out. Sakura concentrated on Sasori's puppets and they flew out of Sasori's hold.

"Dammit!" swore Sasori. Deidara laughed.

"Ha ha!" he laughed. While he was distracted, Sakura snuck up behind Deidara and Sasori and knocked them out.

"They really need to work on different techniques." she remarked.

Next, Kakuzu and Hidan came out with Tobi behind them.

"Tobi's a good boy!" yelled Tobi. "Now, Tobi doesn't want to hurt pretty Blossom-san!" Sakura smiled.

"It's alright Tobi. You can quit." she said. Tobi nodded.

"Yeah! Now Tobi doesn't have to hurt her." Then he skipped back to where Deidara and Sasori were laying coughloserbenchcough.

"Dammit Tobi! Couldn't you fucking stop being a pansy ass and actually kick some ass?!" swore Hidan.

Hidan took his scythe and launched himself at Sakura with Kakuzu. (A/N: I have no idea how they fight. Pointers please? So for now…)

The Author Does Not Know How They Fight. For Now, She Shall Just Skip This Fight. On To Kisame And Itachi. 

"Still a bit weird how you beat them… Wanna know something kunoichi? My sword is better than your katana." said Kisame grinning.

"Wanna bet?" said Sakura, also grinning.

They both leapt at each other their swords clashing and clanging. Itachi sped at Sakura, a kunai out. He threw it at her and grabbed some more kunai. (A/N: Would the plural form be kunai or kunai's? Cuz it's sorta like deer and deer ya know?) Sakura saw it flash out of the corner of her eye.

"Dammit!" she swore. She was too busy trying to keep Kisame away.

"Shinui!" she called out. A poof came out of nowhere and a large sized dragon came out.

"Yes Mistress?" he said.

Shinui was a white dragon with blue eyes. He had spikes along his tail and…yeah. (A/N: Pic. on profile.)

"I want you to fight Itachi for me." she said while still fighting Kisame. She finally got a blow into his gut. He doubled over.

"of course mistress." he said bowing.

"By the way. How's Tenshi?" Sakura asked as casual as can be. Tenshi was Shinui's wife and was watching their egg.

"Fine Mistress." he replied.

"Good. Now go." Sakura said. Shinui bowed again and started fighting Itachi.

Kisame hit Sakura and blood came out of her side. She healed it quickly and used the momentary pause to hit Kisame on the back of the neck while Kisame was worrying over Sakura's cut like the good somewhat uncle he is. (In their little family the Akatsuki is to Sakura).

"Kisame!" shouted Itachi. "Damn fish…can't even watch his back…" muttered Itachi. He then yelped as fire burned his side when Shinui blew fire. 'Cause let's face it. A scream isn't manly enough for the hot piece of Itachi.

"Always never lose your concentration Itachi-san." said Shinui. He flew towards Itachi.

Sakura was behind Itachi also. As Shinui attacked Itachi, Sakura bent down and tripped Itachi as he was going back from Shinui's attacks. Itachi flipped back and landed on his feet. He ran towards Shinui and threw a kunai before jumping above him and landing in front of Sakura. Kicks and punches were shot and dodged until Shinui joined to help. Sakura and Shinui soon over powered Itachi and he was soon caught with Hayai Tenma to his throat.

"You lose." breathed Sakura against his neck. He grumbled. (A/N: So what if he's acting OOC. I think he sounds more cute this way and he does talk more than Sasuke.)

"Fine." he said. "But next time I'll win." Sakura giggled. 'I feel free here with the Akatsuki...I can be whatever I want. I can breathe with the Akatsuki here. I have everything here...not with Konoha. Here.' thought Sakura.

"That's what you think." she said coming out of her thoughts. As they started heading inside, Shinui appeared. He had gone away to check on Tenshi.

"Mistress! The egg! It's hatching too early!" he said. Sakura looked at him.

"Alright. I'll be right there. Itachi," this time she spoke to him, "Tell Pein I'm going to help Tenshi." Itachi shook his head.

"No. I'll go with you. I'll leave a message. Now come on." he said. Sakura nodded. They hopped onto Shinui and headed towards the sun.

"I hope Tenshi's okay…"said Shinui worriedly. Sakura rubbed his head.

"Don't worry…I'll make sure she will be…" said Sakura as they headed towards the mountains in the Land of the Dragons.

* * *

A/N: I think I did pretty good. I guess this is somewhat a cliffy. To clear up the thing about the egg…well I made it so the egg has to hatch at a certain time otherwise the dragon might not be developed right. Like a short arm, or a disfigured face, or they might be blind, deaf, or have mental problems, etc. Well….the votes so far are….

Itachi-3

Deidara- 1

So if you want Deidara or Itachi, please vote. **Also vote on my poll for the pairing in my next Naruto story! Thanks!**


	5. Confusion

Shinui murmured an unknown language to Sakura and Itachi, and a wide oval of light became clear to them from the sun. He flew up and up and up and up until Sakura and Itachi were sure they were going to become blind. They covered their eyes, and their ears popped and the light faded away to a more natural shine. They uncovered their eyes and looked around. Sakura gasped.

The Land of Dragons.

A luscious land filled with green. Wide open land as far as the eye can see. A looming structure, now a palace or castle, was off to a side. It had very short walls, a couple feet taller than Sakura, with no roof. More of a luxurious fort. Dragons of all shapes and sizes flew above in the sky, shimmering colors reflecting off of water. Water dragons swimming in a very large lake, fire dragons torching wood or metal as smiths, earth dragons tending to gardens, and wind dragons taking care of the sick. Off to Sakura's right, she saw a training center where she heard roars of dragons in pain, and saw fire and ice and vines and much, much more coming from the top of the arena. While very open, the Land of Dragons was also a marketplace, a village, an actual town not some rural place where dragons were told as barbarians in fairytales. They had a _structure _to go on. That included a monarchy.

Of course, If you were to go past the magnificent land, across the boundary, you would see a barren wasteland, or a beautiful forest, or a wide prairie. This was not only the Land of Dragons, but the _other side_. The magical world with which everyone dreamed that existed. Full of orks, fairies, unicorns, pegasi, nymphs, trolls, dwarves, and many more little non-made up creatures. Every creature could agree though that the Dragons and Pegasi were clearly the important leaders.

As Sakura and Itachi sat on Shinui's back, they observed this all. Sakura had only been here once, and this had been when she was still in Konoha at a simple age four. She remembered almost nothing, and her parents had failed to bring her back again. Although, that was not their fault. Itachi on the other hand, calmly and cooly looked at his surroundings. On the inside though he was, of course, giddy. It was not everyday that mortals were taken to a fairytale land.

Shinui swerved as a blast of heat was shot into the air, nearly scalding his neck. He turned his head and let our a loud hiss towards the dragon on the ground. The stranger dragon looked up and nearly pissed.

"Shinui-sama!" he exclaimed. He bowed his neck towards the ground. All the other dragons looked to him, then up, and simultaneously bowed as well. "We were not expecting you for another day! You were assisting Lady Sakura, and the egg is not to hatch for another week!"

Shinui snorted. "Thank you Kenshi for your worry." He remarked dryly. "But if you were doing your job, instead of trying to be a warrior, you would realize that Tenshi is currently trying to keep the egg from hatching as _it is trying to hatch early._" The dragon now identified as Kenshi gasped.

"But-but." He stuttered. Shinui snorted once more.

"No matter. Go get the smiths." He ordered. Kenshi nodded quickly then launched off the ground in the direction of the blacksmiths. The other dragons flicked their tails, and Shinui flicked his in return. Taking this as acceptance, the other dragons hurriedly began to move around. Shinui flew off once more.

"Shinui, why did they call you sama?" asked Sakura curiously. "Aren't you…aren't you simply an advisor?" Shinui sighed.

"Sakura-san." Itachi interrupted. "I am going to guess that Shinui hasn't told us everything." He looked into Shinuis glowing eye. "Am I correct?"

"Yes Itachi. Observant as usual." Shinui sighed again. "Mistress, I am the lord of dragons. I believe your word is King." Sakura gasped.

"Shinui! Why didn't you tell me?" she exclaimed. "Stop calling me mistress as well! I should be calling you something more honorable!" She paused. "Shinui-sama." She added.

"No, no!" He replied back. "I call you mistress because you are my mistress. As a younger dragon you saved my life. Even if you do not remember it."

Sakura wrinkled her nose. "Huh?"

"I will explain later. Hold tight." Barely giving the warning, he did a nose dive. Sakura and Itachi clung to what they could as the air whipped their faces. Shinui pulled up and landed surprisingly gracefully for something that happened suddenly.

Sakura slid off of him first, then Itachi followed. Shinui walked as quickly as he could with his legs into the structure they had seen earlier. They followed him as he moved to a wall and tapped it with his talon. The wall moved and below was a dark tunnel.

"Typical." Muttered Itachi. "Of course this would have a secret passageway." Shinui gave a cough which they identified as laughter.

"It is no secret." he said. "This is where all the eggs are kept, and they are incubated here. I am guessing that the egg is trying to hatch because it's too cold down there for him now. That is why I sent Kenshi to fetch the blacksmiths. They will help warm him up." He explained. Sakura nodded.

Shinui climbed down slowly, his head going into the tunnel first. As his tail disappeared, Itachi motioned for Sakura to go ahead. She nodded and followed. Itachi then walked in as well. They followed Shinui for what seemed forever until it opened into a large room underground. By large, they meant large. Along the walls different colored eggs were organized, at least fifty of each color. They noticed that it was oddly chilly down here, even for them. This was definitely not good for the dragons, Sakura decided. If it's cold for us, it's for sure to be cold for them. Shinui blew through his nostrils, and the room lit up. It showed that many of the eggs had hatched. Most of the young babies though…Sakura gasped and turned into Itachi to hide her face.

Many of the babies were dead. Frozen blue. Shinui sighed, and continued into another room. Itachi ushered Sakura to move. As they went into the other room, Tenshi, Shinui's Queen, was in the room blowing fire onto a single egg in the center of the room. Sakura felt herself sweating and removed her Akatsuki cloak. Itachi did the same.

"Are you trying to slow down the hatching?" Asked Itachi curiously. "Will that work?"

Shinui did his version of a shrug. "Sometimes. Sometimes not. If the smiths get here soon enough we might be able to warm this room and the next enough to stop more deaths. And to keep them from hatching too early." He looked frustrated. "But what in the world caused the nanny fire blowers to leave their post?" Just then a group of five dragons walked in.

"Shinui-sama, we are here to help." The leader said. Shinui nodded.

"Good. Help Tenshi-sama to warm this egg. Two of you stay. The other three warm up the other room and save the other eggs." He ordered crisply. They all nodded their heads and got to work. Tenshi stopped blowing quickly and wrinkled her lips at Sakura and Itachi, the dragons way of smiling.

"It was nice seeing you again young mistress. Nice to see you as well young man." The words came in their heads. Sakura clasped her hands and bowed low. Itachi repeated the action.

"Hai, arigatou Tenshi-sama. You as well." She stood as she finished her words. Shinui blew a cloud of smoke in Tenshi's direction then turned to leave. He stopped in the doorway, then turned to peer at Sakura. She looked surprised.

"Yes Shinui?" She asked quietly. He stared into her eyes, his blue looking into her green, and Sakura's Seibutsugan activated on it's own. Itachi watched in shock. Sakura pulled her teeth back, showing points and her nostrils flared. Shinui motioned towards the eggs and Sakura nodded.

"Hai Shinui." She turned around and peered at the egg closely. She pupils dilated from large slits to skinny slits, to a completely different color. She blinked, and the Seibutsugan was deactivated.

"…_She _will survive. But she will hatch tomorrow." She said quietly. "But she will be perfectly fine." Shinui snorted loudly, his eyes rolling back then forward.

"What does this mean…" He said in a whisper, not really talking to Sakura nor Itachi. "Not normal…what does this mean…"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Vote on my poll. I restarted it, so please vote. Thank you.**


	6. With Them

Kisame and the rest of the Akatsuki were waiting patiently for their beloved Cherry Blossom and Itachi to return. They knew they went with Shinui, but it had been awhile. Pein and Konan were starting to get a bit worried, which in their case was beating up Deidara for a reliever, when a small dragon poofed into their room.

"Akatsuki-san," It said. "Sakura-san would like me to tell you she is caught up with helping Lord Shinui-sama, and Itachi is staying behind to help."

"Thank you Kyo-san." Konan said politely.

"Hai. She also wanted me to tell you that there is a letter in her room that she meant to send to Konoha." the dragon spit the word Konoha out like it was a disease. "She asked that you sent it for her since she was not sure how long she'd be gone." Konan nodded.

"Once again, thank you. Give Sakura-san and Itachi-san our luck and wish for their safe return." The dragon nodded then poofed out.

One second…

Two seconds…

Three seconds…

Fou-

"PEIN!"

* * *

"She said to send it? Why?" asked a confused Pein. "She's not thinking of going back is she…?"

"No!" Tobi cried out. "Sakura-chan is Tobi's friend! Sakura-chan can't leave!"

"Shut up baka." Hissed Deidara as he hit Tobi on the head. "Maybe she just wants to tell them that shes doing great without them." Pein looked thoughtful.

"Maybe…we should still send it though. She can be scary when we don't listen." The males of the Akatsuki shuddered. Konan smiled happily.

"She's learned so much from me."

* * *

"Tsunade-sama!" called Izumo as ran inside the Hokage Tower. "A message! It says IMPORTANT."

Tsunade nodded while drinking her sake.

"Alright. Give it to me." Izumo did so, and left. Tsunade looked at the message. Her eyes widened.

"NANI?" Shizune came in.

"What is it?" she asked Tsunade. Tsunade looked at her.

"Call the Konoha 12 and their sensei's. NOW!" Shizune nodded, then disappeared.

Tsunade thought. 'Why would team 7 lie?' A few minutes later, the Konoha 12 and their teachers appeared.

"What do you need?" asked Ino. Tsunade looked at team 7.

"Despicable." she told them. Everyone looked startled. " How could you? Abandoning your team mate like that?"

"Tsunade-sama!" yelled Tenten. "They are still recovering from Sakura's death!" Team 7 stiffened. Everyone noticed.

"Sakura's not dead! These people abandoned her!" yelled Tsunade. "They abandoned her when they could have brought her back here to Konoha. But now…" she trailed off. Everyone was leaning forward, away from Team 7.

"What Tsunade?" asked Kurenai. Tsunade shook. Tears where falling out of her eyes.

_Drip_

_Drip_

"Read for yourself." she said shakily. They took the note.

_Dear Konoha,_

_By now team 7 has probably told you I'm dead, right? Well…that's not true. I still alive. Nice and healthy. I'm doing fine and where I am, the people actually care about me. They are very nice. Training me, teaching me, treating me as if I were __**strong. **_

_Kakashi- You'd be surprised if you saw me now. I'm probably stronger than you are. Actually, I might have been stronger than you since I was a chunnin. After all, only weak people abandon their teammates. _

Kakashi gasped. Everyone looked at him.

"You guys…abandoned her?" asked Neji softly. Kakashi nodded numbly. They continued reading.

_Naruto- …how could you? I thought you were supposed to be my brother. Instead, you decide to be a traitor. I hope you never become Hokage. You don't deserve it. _

"Naruto-kun…" murmured Hinata. "H-how co-could y-you?"

Naruto looked at her.

"I…I don't know…." he said. Hinata just glared at him.

_Sasuke- I hate you. So much. Weasel-chan should have killed you when he had the chance. You know…you'll never be strong if you keep abandoning your teammates. Love is what makes you strong. What made me strong. But I guess it was worthless to you huh? At least I'm stronger than you._

Sasuke glared at the paper.

"Tch. She'll never be stronger than me." he said. Ino glared at him.

"Shut up you damn Uchiha! She's right! You do deserve to die!" she yelled. She broke down then. She started crying.

"It's all your guy's fault! It's your fault forehead won't come back!" she yelled out. Sasuke just looked at her.

"Lets finish reading the letter." said Shino.

_Everyone else….I hope you forgive me for leaving like this. But I can't live somewhere, where people will abandon their teammates without a second thought….I'm so sorry…but it has to be this way. _

_When my sky was blue,_

_My life a lie,_

_Clouds swooped in,_

_And led me to a black sky._

_Sincerely,_

_Sakura Haruno,_

_A Blooming Blossom _

Everyone stared at team 7. They were disgusted at them. Then Tsunade spoke.

"Your mission…is to figure out what she meant…then track her down and bring her back…alive" she said. Sasuke scoffed.

"Why? She's weak. We don't need her. Konoha will just be stronger without some weakling to hold us back."

"Shut…UP!" yelled Kiba. "She was always stronger than you!" Sasuke stared.

"Why do you care?" he asked. Everyone else also stared at Kiba. He blushed under their gaze but recovered.

"She…I…"He stuttered a bit. "She…she was there for me. Unlike how you were there for her." He finally spat out coldly.

Sasuke stiffened.

"Shut up…" he murmured darkly. Then he walked out of the room.

* * *

Sasuke walked to the training grounds. He began to throw his kunai and shurikens with rage at the trunks. His chakra weakened as he began to do different jutsus with pent up anger and regret. The training grounds were a mess by the time he was done; five hours later. He was sweaty and he leaned on a tree.

_When my sky was blue,_

_My life a lie,_

_Clouds swooped in,_

_And led me to a black sky._

The words kept repeating in his mind. Not only that, but Weasel-chan? Where does that come from? Sasuke groaned as he popped his back. _Clouds swooped in…black sky…_ Sasuke sat up with a jolt. _Weasel…Itachi!_

"Damn you…"He muttered with such intense hate. "I thought I killed you…" He stood up and ran back to the Hokage Tower. When Tsunade let him in, the first thing he said was:

**"_Akatsuki. She's with the Akatsuki."_**


	7. AN so sorry

I'm really sorry everyone.

I'm not really happy with the way my stories have been, and how un-updated they are.

I'm the kind of writer who writes things without planning them through, or really knowing how to go along, just writing what pops into my head. So I decided I'm going to delete these stories, but not permanently. I'm going to rewrite them, change them, update them more to my writing style now with a more set kind of plot. Hopefully, this way I'll be able to update better.

On the other hand, I decided to start a new story. This one is actually well thought out, and I'm going to type most of it and then update it.

I'm going to keep Strength, Alphabet, and My Name's Saku. Akatsuki's Blossom and Baseball Prodigy will be deleted, but hopefully re-updated in a few months at the most.

I apologize greatly, but I feel this is the best way for me to grow as a writer. I hope you guys will enjoy my new story when it comes out.

Thank you for bearing with me. The stories will be deleted by Saturday.

Thank you again.

-B.K.


End file.
